Captain Rhoads L. Merritt
"I've been fighting my whole life. I've seen a lot of change and a lot of pointless bullets fired, but that doesn't mean this world can't come to its senses." - Rhoads, while on ANVIL. Rhoads is a soldier with a strong mind. His morals are unbreakable and his loyalty is never broken. He has fought through every war with Honor Company. He is an Onyx Noble trooper. He is Azrok's most trusted soldier and a long-time friend. Early Life Like Joker, Rhoads lived in the slums and was poor for the majority of his young life. His parents were loving and protective and were there the day he graduated the military Academy and became a Lance Corporal. Being an only child, they didn't want him to leave, but he made the choice and they supported him. A couple of years before the Terrorist War started, he met Kevin Bear and his three sons, who were just a little older than himself. They all became good friends and when the war hit, although they were split up, they'd stil talk from time-to-time over montors. When the Destroyer Plasma Tanks rose up again, putting a wrench in the war's plans, he faught back the beasts alongside Azrok, bringing them even closer. When Azrok defected to make Honor Company, he offered Rhoads a spot on the team, but because of the complications of his position, he had to refuse his offer. Honor Company (2080) As a marine in the 116th airborne division, he too thought that he was fighting for the right side, until the nuclear bombs hit his home town. He knew that the enemies weren't going to fire nuclear missiles at the US, so it had to be their own government. This is when Rhoads defects from the UAR and starts fighting for Honor Company. The fighting and the many deaths He joined the Ehron Elite so he could fight alongside Azrok again. This led to him fighting in many wars. He saw the death of several million troops as they fought the Cronik. The Liberation War (Pre- Samson) This war lasted thirty years and was a fight with their own planet. The UAR had taken a liking to Azrok and learned about his building skills. They asked for his help to build super weapons, but he refused due to his mistrust. This caused a major war between Earth and Honor Company. Rhoads led his squad Omega -7 to the capital of the United States while Azrok liberated Asia. During the fight he lost half of his squad including Dallas Friel, NOS' brother, which is looked back at before the Cronik war. ANVIL (2298) He was one of the Captains that took part in the taking of ANVIL. He and his squad consisted of forty-two men, six behemoth tanks, and eighteen gunships. With his massive group of soldiers, he was able to reclaim most of the planet within the first seven months. His ability to lead helped Honor Company win the war more than any other team. The Destroyer War II (2335) When Honor Company left ANVIL, they went towards the end of their Universe only to encounter a very large Destroyer fleet, When war broke loose, their enemies seemed much more formidable, obviously being better trained, shielded, and taught over the last 250 years. Rhoads was deployed planet-side once again and with his immense amount of men willing to fight to the death, they were able to win every battle they were engaged in. He was awarded the HONOR medal after his success in the war. The Cronik/ Ehron war (2600's) He is an Onyx trooper. One of the few Ehron that stayed with Honor Company during Jenkins' revolution. He leads Onyx 3, under Mark's orders to take down an Ehron Baron. This mission is a success, taking a great toll on Ehron forces. He also saved NOS' life by taking a few bullets to chest and on top of that, he got up and finished his mission. After the mission, he was taken to medical, which is where he would accept his NOBLE medal. After this, he faught in the final battle and helped beat the Cronik forces. Fun Facts *He is the first non-Honor Company member to be granted the HONOR and NOBLE medals. *He is the only soldier to have faught in literally every battle that Honor Company has ever been in. *He is the personal friend of Azrok Bear and would be considered his best.